Integrated circuits (IC) play a significant role in the field of modern semiconductor technology. The development of integrated circuits has made possible a modern world with advanced electrical technology. Applications of integrated circuits are so widespread and their significance affects our every day lives from cellular phones, digital televisions, to flash memory chips in cameras. These integrated circuits typically are formed on silicon substrates or wafers, which can include active semiconductor devices with structured processes for a wide range of stacked layers made from different materials, allowing for memory capabilities.
Recently, in modern semiconductor technology, integrated circuits have advanced towards smaller devices with more memory. In the manufacture of semiconductor integrated circuits (IC), typically, dielectric materials such as silicon dioxide (SiO2), silicon nitride (Si3N4) and silicon oxynitride (SiON) have been widely used. However, as technology has progressed, IC device geometry has become smaller, resulting in progressively thinner integrated circuit devices. When typical IC devices approach thicknesses of a few nanometers or less, conventional aforementioned dielectric materials can typically undergo electronic breakdown and can no longer provide the memory storage needed.
To address the aforementioned problems, high dielectric constant materials (high k dielectric materials) have been used in semiconductor chip manufacturing with their potential application in memory devices, such as flash memory. A conventional flash memory film stack consists of poly 2 (control gate)/ONO (interpoly dielectric)/poly 1 (floating gate) gate oxide. One of the key changes in the gate film stack at 65 nanometer node and beyond, for flash memory applications, is the replacement of the ONO inter-poly dielectric film with a high-k material. Examples of high-k materials include aluminum oxide, (Al2O3), hafnium oxide (HfOx), zirconium oxide (ZrOx), titanium oxide (TiOx), and mixtures thereof, and metal silicates such as HfSixOy, ZrSiO4 and mixtures thereof.
Because of the different composition and reduced size of the high-k dielectric flash memory stack, processing can not be efficiently carried out with conventional etch chamber processing. Therefore, what is needed is an etch chamber and processing methods designed for efficient processing of high-k dielectric flash memory stacks.